Test Subject
by TheEnderQueen
Summary: What happens when you wake up to a strange place and screaming? Who or what will you find? And how do you fit in with everything? A short horror story. Second point of view. Original story. Has some gore. T to be safe.


Hey Guys. This story is an original story that I wrote for a class in school. It is a horror story and there will be some gory info.

Enjoy.

* * *

Your eyes snap opened to the sound of screaming, a piercing high-pitched scream, almost of that belonging to a girl. You stay where you are, and listen to the scream for about 2 seconds then it is suddenly cut off. You sit up, looking around at yourself and the surroundings. You are sitting up in a bed, the covers tangled up in a ball to your right. The sheets below you are rough. The room is dark and there are no windows. You look down at yourself and see you are wearing your favorite t-shirt, shorts and shoes. You jump a little when the screaming starts and stop just like before.

Slowly, you swing your legs off the bed and stand up. The floorboards creak under your weight as you slowly walk towards the door on the far side of the room. Reaching out your hand, you grasp the door nob. The dirty metal under your hands was warm and smooth. You stop. A warm door nob? That ether meant there was a fire, or someone was here before you. But it was warm, not hot like it would be in a fire, a soothing warmness.

You turn your hand to open the door but it stops. The door is locked. You try pushing the door, but it won't budge. You try ramming your whole body into the door, but you bounce off like a ball. Losing your balance, you fall on your back, a loud bang echoes through the room. You lie there, a small pain ripples though your back and throughout your whole body. After a while the pain slowly subsides and you sit back up again.

You look at the door. It's a wooden door, worn and rotten with age. The rest of the room is like this too. There is no carpet. No mirrors, nothing but the bed. "Wait…" you think. "Mirrors?" You remember something. Mirrors. You hated the thought of them but you can't figure out why… You shake off this feeling and go towards the door again. You put one of your hands on the door and the other on the door nob. The nob is cold now.

And you hear something, a low huff and a growl. Then your hear something different. A click, a soft click that to your happiness unlocked the door. The door opens to a hallway that is as dark and old as the room behind you. Walking out, there is only one way to go, and that is to your left. Again the floor creeks as you walk across it. SLAM! You jump to the sound of a door slamming behind you. Turing you see the door you had just walked out of is gone. It has turned into the wall it was in.

There are footsteps, slowly and quietly towards you, and they make the floor squeak just like you do. You slowly walk down the hall, which leads to a bigger hall. "Hello?" you call into the darkness. The footsteps stop. You walk closer. The other footsteps start up again, this time with heavy breathing. Then out of the darkness, a light appears. This time you are the one to stop. The light grows brighter and brighter and the steps come closer and the breathing heaver. Then you see a face, the face of a young girl about your age. She stops when she sees you.

The second you have gives you enough time to look her over. Her hair was a strawberry red and it was curly down to her upper back. Her light blue shirt and jeans are stained with what looked like blood. Her face is frozen with a look of fear, brown eyes open wide and mouth slightly open. Her hands are shaking: one hand is holding a flashlight, the source of the light that surrounds both of you. Suddenly she turns and breaks into a sprint. "Hey wait!" you call and follow after her in a run. This was the first person you have seen for all the time you have been here; maybe she will know what is going on.

The hall slowly changes, and the walls become nice and well kept. Wallpaper covers them and you pass paintings. The light from the girl slowly fades so you go faster. Colors of red, yellow and brown blend into a blur as you race by them. Your shoes hit the carpet that now covers the floor. Your breathing starts to become faster and you slow to a stop. You bend over and put your hands on your knees, and you look up. The girl has stopped too, but she is to far ahead to see you. Her position is almost the same as yours but she is sitting against the wall. She stands up and looks to her right. She starts to walk that way. Your breath is normalizing, so you follow her.

The hallway she went down had lights along it, bringing a soft glow to the hall. There are many doors in this hallway, one is open. "She must be in there", you think. The carpet muffles the steps you take. Slowly, you inch closer and closer to the door, expecting the girl to come out at any moment. You stop right next to the door and slowly peek around it. Little light is able to get in the room but there is enough for you to see the girl's flashlight on the ground, off. The glass covering the bulb is cracked, and the girl is nowhere to be seen. You breathe and slowly enter the room. Your hand reaches down, grabs the flashlight and flicks it on. The bulb flickers a little before turning on to full brightness.

The room illuminates instantly, and you look around. The room is bare. There is no wallpaper, or carpet, or furniture, just a red curtain covering one of the walls. You shine the flashlight on it, your feet slowly bring you closer to it. The hand that wasn't holding the flashlight reaches out and grabs the fabric. It looks like velvet but it is rough against your skin. You pull down the curtain with all of your strength and it just falls to the ground. What meets your eyes is more than what you expect and it scares you.

You see you. Not just you, a horror version of you. Your whole body looks like it is rotten, like a zombie. Your hair is stiff and dark from the blood that has managed to cling and dry. A number of deep, long gashes and cuts decorate your arm and legs, some are still bleeding and leaving red pools at your feet. Your clothes are also stained with blood and are ripped in many places. The most horrific, though, are your eyes. They are black. Completely pitch black. Your mouth is also stuck in a wide creepy smile; the teeth that could be seen are sharp and covered in blood. No life fills this form before you but still you know it is you. That hatred of mirrors you felt before returned and you scream. In your fiery rage, you throw the flashlight at the mirror, breaking the glass and causing the flashlight to completely break. Small pieces of the cracked mirror fall to the floor and shatter into even more pieces. Then, slowly, black sticky goo starts to flow out of the cracks and pool around at the bottom of the mirror, and a strange laughter fills the room. The mirror is laughing at you. The goo fills the cracks and starts to repair the mirror. Looking at yourself you see dark, red tears start to seep out from your eyes, but your mouth stays the smile it always had. Even in your rage you are stuck in that expression with no way to change it.

This scares you even more and you scream again. The mouth doesn't even move. This time you run at the mirror, and smash it yourself. You fling your fist out and smash the whole mirror into shards. The pain of the cuts that scar your hands sting and you feel yourself getting faint. The world around you starts to slow down to a stop and becomes a blur. You're falling…

Falling…

Falling…

You wake up again but in a totally different place. A blinding light shines down on you and everything is white and blurry. This is when you realize that you are crying and aching all over. You try to move your hands and feet but they are locked down by something. The sound of people walking all around you reaches your ears and voices speak about things like "stabilizing the heart rate" other things that you assume are about you.

Your vision starts to clear up and you are able to make out 2 figures on ether side of you. The light is moved and you see the face of a man to your right and a woman to your left. The man looks like he would be in his late 30s, his brown hair messy and unclean, and his face held an expression that looked you over very intensely. The woman didn't stay long for you to see her face. But you could tell she was younger probably early 20s. Her long blond hair was the only thing you could see of her as she turned and walked over to another table you could see to your left. Turning your head away from the man, you followed the woman's path and saw something that made you gasp. On the other table was the red headed girl from, what you now considered, the dream. She too was strapped down to the table that she was on, still sleeping.

"I see you have found your little friend." A deep voice said behind you. You turn your head back to the man. He now had a smirk. You speak but your voice is soft and scratchy. "Wher…. Where am…. I?" The man laughs and mumbles, "oh this never gets old" before answering, "You are one of the many people here at Insight Industries, All looking for the same thing. You have the most special part." He looks up in the direction of the woman and says, "Autumn, start the next test." You look over at the woman again. You are able to see her face but just for a moment. Her skin was soft and pale, blue eyes almost held a look of sadness and regret. She nodded before walking to one of the many control panels. The man starts to walk away from you but you yell after him, "What is my part in this!?" He stops at your question mid step and turns to look at you. "You?" He asks with amusement. "You're the test subject!" Your eyes grow wide and he turns again, laughing. He, too, walks over to a control panel and flips a switch. You start to get sleepy and panic. "Have sweet dreams," the man says as you slip into stasis again.


End file.
